parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of DucktheGWREngineFan9's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents *Edward as Big Mac *Murdoch as OJ *Gordon as Top Hat *James as Warrior *Henry as Hercules *Duck as Sunshine *Percy as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran *Arry as Zebedee *Bert as Zak *Bill as Zug *Ben as Zip *The Angry Policeman as Captain Zero *BoCo as The Fire Tug *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Splatter as Bruke *Dodge as Blair *George as Bluenose *Thirteen (from the Magazines) as Boomer *Salty as Sea Rogue *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Scruff as Lord Stinker *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Culdee (from the RWS) as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Charlie as The Coast Guard *Terence as The Coast Guard's Messenger *Bulgy as Jack the Grappler *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *Spencer as Nantucket *Hiro as Old Rusty *The Trucks as The Shrimpers *Oliver as Boomer *Victoria (from the RWS) as Pearl *Cranky as Big Mickey *Hank as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Harvey as Little Ditcher *Fergus as Puffa *Stepney as The Goods Engine *Elizabeth as The Duchess *Rosie as Princess Alice *Flora as S.S. Vienna *Bash and Dash as The Pirates *Neville as The Fultan Ferry Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Jack as Theodore *Alfie as Hank *Byron as George *Patrick as Foduck *Isabella as Emily *The Foreman as The Dispatcher *Millie as Rebecca *Kevin as Shelburne *Colin as Clayton *Nelson as Northumberland *Ned as Inverness *Bertie as Bedford *Derek as Stewiacke *Caroline as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Buster as Baddeck *Kelly as Digby *Oliver (Pack) as Nautilus *Terence as Truro Thomas/Mario *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Toad as Toad *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Devious Diesel as Bowser *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas *Duck as Toadsworth *Smudger as Bowser Jr. *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Toby as Diddy Kong *Henry as Chunky Kong *Mavis as Candy Kong *Salty as Funky Kong *Billy as Lanky Kong *Charlie as Kiddy Kong *Cranky as Cranky Kong *Lady as Rosalina *Bulgy as Boshi *George as King Boo *Ashima as Pauline *Bill and Ben as Jimmy T. and Jimmy P. *Peter Sam as Geno *Sir Handel as Mallow *D261 as King K. Rool *Diesel 10 as Smithy *Oliver as Oogtar *Derek as Detective Herlock Solmes Thomas/An American Tail *Penelope Pitstop (from Wacky Races and The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Mama Mousekewitz *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Papa Mousekewitz *Isabella as Tanya Mousekewitz *Skarloey as Fievel Mousekewitz *Stepney as Henri *Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat *Bulgy as Digit *Hank as Moe *James as Tony Toponi *Mavis as Bridget *Edward as Honest John *Thomas as Tiger *Percy as Jimmy *Train (from Pucca) as The Happy Train *The Merchant Ship (from Treasure Planet) as Tugs the Boat Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Lady as Cera *Mavis as Littlefoot's Mother *Toby as Grandpa Longneck *Flora as Grandma Longneck *Scruffey as Dinilysia *Gordon as Topsy *Molly as Cera's Mother *Troublesome Trucks as The Frogs *Diesel 10 as Sharptooth *Edward as Rooter *The Coaches as The Baby Flyers *Rosie as Ducky *Stepney as Petrie *Old Stuck Up as Dimetrodon *Toad as Spike *Donald and Douglas as The Grey-Nose and The Fat Crown-Head *Splatter, Dodge, Arry & Bert as Domeheads *Whiff as Papa Swimmer *Henrietta as Mama Swimmer *Madge as Petrie's Mother *Skarloey as Baby Littlefoot *Isobella as Baby Cera *Caroline as Baby Ducky Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas as Sonic *Duck as Tails *Gordon as Antoine *Lady as Bunnie Rabbot *Emily as Sally Acorn *Thirteen as Rotor *Murdoch as Uncle Chuck *Devious Diesel as Dr. Robotnik/Eggman *Arry as Snivley *Splatter as Scratch *Dodge as Grounder *Bert as Coconuts *Edward as Knuckles *Daisy as Amy *Sir Topham Hatt as King Acorn *Lady Hatt as Queen Acorn *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Mr. Stewart *Ferdinand as Ari *Mavis as Dulcy *Ned as Griff *Caroline as Cream *Millie as Sonia *Scruff as Manic *Charlie as Rocket *Skarloey as Silver *James as Big *Splatter as Sleet *Dodge as Dingo *Harvey as Mighty *Alfie as Ray *Percy as Espio *Boco as Vector *Billy as Charmy *Henry as Shadow *Millie (TT) as Rouge *Fergus as Robotnik Jr. *Donald as Heavy *Douglas as Bomb *Derek as Emerl *Bash and Dash as Delta & Epsilon *Poopdeck Pappy (from Popeye) as Chip *Henrietta as Blaze *Judge Doom as Bokkun *Bertie as Cheese *Troublesome Trucks as Robots *Diesel 10 as Ixis Naugus *Harold as Edgar Eagle *Spencer as Dr. Warpnik *Culdee as Captain Rescue *Duke as Hacker *Smudger as Jet *D261 as Storm Thomas/Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main stars and the main heroes) *Toby as The Magician (Both kind and wise) *Flora as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Toby and The Magician) *Duncan as Mozzy (Both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as The Musician *Duck as Joe (Both western) *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, Zombie Chickens and Raving Rabbids (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Gordon as Globox (Both big, strong, wearing blue, and share the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Percy as Murfy (Percy and Murfy are both wear green) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both big, strong, and wear green) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Molly as Uglette (Both big, strong, and wives to Gordon and Globox) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Ninjaws *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both evil and wear green) *Hector as Grolen 13 *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama (Both big, evil, and scary) *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rosie as Bembette (Globox's daughter) *Lady as Tily *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis is a real villain in season 3) *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Duncan as Andre (Both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries and Bultrode as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Daisy as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren (Both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Boco as Photographer *Edward as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as The Magician Thomas/Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Mavis as Tawna Bandicoot/Megumi *Toby as Aku Aku *Boco as Papu Papu *Billy as Ripper Roo *Derek as Koala Kong *Oliver as Pinstripe Potoroo *Duck as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Devious Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Billy as Ripper Roo *Bill and Ben as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Henry as Tiny Tiger *Salty as Doctor N.Gin *Percy as Polar *Bertie as Pura *James as Dingodile *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *Smudger as Nitros Oxide *Harold as Penta *Molly as Isabella *Rosie as Ami *Lady as Liz *Dennis as Rilla Roo *Murdoch as Bearminator *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot *Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa *Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro *Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo *D261 as Emperor Velo *Hector as Krunk *Bulstrode as Nash *Splatter and Dodge as Norm *Bulgy as Geary *Stanley as Fake Crash *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *George as N Trance *Duncan as Real Velo *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Edward as Farmer Ernest *Harvey as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins *Arry and Bert as Victor and Moritz *Millie as Pasadena Opossum *Charlie as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Donald and Douglas as Chick and Stew *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Thomas/Croc *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heros) *Emily as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *James as King Rufus (Both vain) *George as Cactus Jack (Both evil and wear green) *Bert as Flibby *Arry as Demon Itsy *Ben as Fosley *Bulgy as Chumly *S.C.Ruffey as Tooty *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante *Edward as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Elizabeth as Soveena *Devious Diesel as Cannon Boat Keith Thomas/Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main characters) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both Western) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) *Bertie as Flame (Bertie and Flame are both wear red) *James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both Western) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main big, strong, and evil villains) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and the Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Duncan as Agent 9 (Duncan and Agent 9 are both stubborn) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and funny) *Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both have 5 words in 1 name and share the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) *Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink and have interested crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny *Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both have 4 words in 1 name and they are both old) *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both big) *Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film) as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Enzo *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have 5 words in 1 name and they both have the same letter 'N' at the end of their names) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and Strong) *Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Bruno *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Cosmos *Rocky as Maximos (Rocky and Maximos are both big and powerful) *Flying Scotsman as Titan (Flying Scotsman and Titan are both strong and proud) *Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big and strong) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sadiki (Big Mac and Sadiki are both big and strong) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Issak (Warrior and Issak are both big and strong) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar (Hercules and Gunnar are both powerful) *Harvey as Darius *Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude (Chester and Claude are both share the same letter 'C' at the beginning of their names) *Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari (Benjamin Bridge and Baker are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Boldar are both old) *Bear (from RWS) as Baruti (Bear and Baruti are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *City of Truro as Copano *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Asher *Harry Hogswarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry Hogswarts and Halvor are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) *Jeremy as Jed (Jeremy and Jed are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Butch as Boris (Butch and Boris are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Alvar *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Thor *Nelson as Nevin (Nelson and Nevin are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) as Obasi are both share the same letter 'O' at the beginning of their names) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Hexus *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ragnar *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Unika *Puffa (from TUGS) as Ulric *Kelly as Kosoko (Kelly and Kosoko are both share the same letter 'K' at the beginning of their names) *Ramsus (from Steam Train) as Revilo (Ramsus and Revilo are both share the same letter 'R' at the beginning of their names) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Rosco *Rusty as Cedric (Rusty and Cedric are both wear orange) *Freight Engine (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Marco *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Zantor *Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Cyprin *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Jed *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Jarvis *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Altair (Old Puffer Pete and Altair are both old) *Den as Kasiya (Den and Kasiya are both wise) *Dart as Azizi *Jacob (from An American Tail) as Ajax (Jacob and Ajax are both wear green) *Victor as Apara *Kevin as Kelvin *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Eldrid *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mudada *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mazi *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lutalo *Flynn as Zander *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Zikomo *Paxton as Useni (Paxton and Useni are both wear green) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Lateef *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Conan *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Cyrus *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Todor *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Bob *Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Rheneas as Otto *George as Colossus Yeti *Madge as Inventor Droid *Peter Sam as Logistics Droid *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both share the same letter 'E' at the end of their names) *Elizabeth as Ineptune *Toad as Marco (Toad and Marco are both small) *Caroline as Rapunzel *Billy as Bartholomew (Billy and Bartholomew are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones (Mighty Mac are twins, just like Ooga and Mr. Bones) *Ferdinand as Fredneck (Ferdinand and Fredneck are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Fearless Freddie as Fisher the Breezebuilder (Fearless Freddie and Fisher the Breezebuilder are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire *Alfie as Agent Zero *Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Apes, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, and Elite Enemies *Bash and Dash as Handel and Greta *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Teena *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Turtle Mother *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ice Princess *Annie as Lily *Clarable as Aqua *Henrietta as Freezia *Red Brown Branchline Coaches as Faries *Cranky as Mammoth *Tracey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Tara Croft *Fergus as Gus *Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and pirates) *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Patrick as Metalhead *S.C.Ruffey as Jasques *Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) *D261 as Spike *Tiger Moth as Scorch (Tiger Moth and Scorch are both evil and fly in the air) *Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning at the end of their names) *Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bluto are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning at the end of their names) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as Chinese Fire Dragons *Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) *The Green Trucks as Green Colosi (All of them are green) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Phil *Emma (from Jim Button) as Peggy *Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer (Volteer's voice suits Doc) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Terrador (Both strong and powerful) *Hector as Ice King (Hector and Ice King are both scary and gigantic) *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Kane *Boulder as Stone Sentinel *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Mole Yair *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Exhumor *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Conductor *The Jet Engine as Steam *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Electric King *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder *Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff *The Train (from ACIP Minneapolis 2007) as Assassin *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Arborick *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Executioner *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Elemental Dragon *Hiro as The Chronicler *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Gaul *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Chief Prowlus (Big Toot and Chief Prowlus are both bossy and stubborn) *Adam (from The Wind in the Willows) as Meadow *Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit *The Queen of Sodor as Golem *The Chinese Dragon as Destroyer *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Mason *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) Thomas/Hugo the Troll *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Skarloey as Rat *Rheneas as Rit *Millie as Rut *Daisy as Scylla *Devious Diesel as Don Croco *and more Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Thomas as Gumball (Both Blue) *Percy as Darwin (Both Friends of Gumball and Thomas) *Lady as Anais *Mavis as Nicole *Harvey as Richard *Rocky as Rocky (Both same Name) *James as Tobias (Both Gay) *Kevin as Banana Joe *Bill and Ben as Egg Heads *Arthur as Rob *Cranky as Larry *BoCo as Mr Robinson *Daisy as Mrs Robinson *Wilbert (RWS) as Alan *Molly as Molly (Both have same names) *Emily as Penny (Both have a Crush on Gumball and Thomas) *Spencer as Mr Brown (Both Mean) *Duck as Anton *Sixteen (RWS) as Idaho *Terence as Clayton *Skarloey as Greg Heffley (DOAWK) *Rheneas as Rowley Jefferson (DOAWK) (There Both Bossy) *Sir Handel as Manny Heffley (DOAWK) *Peter Sam as Rodrick Heffley (DOAWK) *Rusty as Frank Heffley (DOAWK) *Duncan as Fregley (DOAWK) *Mighty Mac as Malvin and Malcolm (DOAWK) *Henry as Penny's Dad (Both Strong) *Caroline as Penny's Sister *Millie as Carmen *and more Thomas/Babes in Toyland *James as Mr. Dumpty *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Toyland Express *Peter Sam as Jack *Millie as Jill *Thomas as Tom Piper *Emily as Mary *Devious Diesel as Barnaby Crookedman *S.C.Ruffey as Scat *Bill as Gonzargo *Ben as Rodringo *Diesel 10 as Goblin King *Troublesome Trucks as Goblins Thomas/Star Wars *Thomas as Luke Skywalker *Emily as Princess Leia *Edward as Obi Wan *James as Han Solo *Arthur as Chewbacca *Diesel 10 as Darth Vader *Gordon as Mace Windu *Henry as Qui Gon *and more Thomas/Indiana Jones *Thomas as Indiana Jones *Murdoch as Henry Jones Sr. *Oliver as Mutt Williams *Emily as Marion Ravenwood *Isabella as Willie Scott *Duck as Short Round *Gordon as Sallah *Millie as Elsa Schneider *Lady as Irina Spalko *Devious Diesel as Rene Belloq *Diesel 10 as Mola Ram Thomas/Tom and Jerry * Edward as Tom * Thomas as Jerry * and more Thomas/Powerpuff Girls * Emily as Blossom * Rosie as Bubbles * Mavis as Buttercup * and more Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants * Thomas as SpongeBob * Percy as Patrick * James as Squidward * Toby as Mr. Krabs * Emily as Sandy * Skarloey as Gary * Flora as Mrs. Puff * Daisy as Pearl * Diesel as Plankton * Diesel 10 as Dennis * Gordon as Tom * Oliver as Larry * Stepney as Scooter * BoCo and Madge as SpongeBob's Parents * Hiro as Grandpa SqaurePants * Old Slow Coach as Grandma SqaurePants * Spencer as King Neptune * Rosie as Princess Mindy Thomas/The Pebble and the Penguin * Thomas as Hubie * Emily as Marina * Gordon as Rocko * Diesel as Drake * Arry/Bert, Splatter & Dodge as Drake's Servents * Percy as The Red Bird * Mavis as The White Bird * Oliver as The Blue Bird * The Other Engines as The Other Penguins Thomas/Smurfs * Thomas as Papa Smurf Thomas/Tiny Toon Adventures * Thomas as Buster Bunny * Emily as Babs Bunny * James as Plucky Duck * Percy as Hamton J. Pig * Molly as Shirley the Loon * Rosie as Fifi * Duck as Furrball * Harvey as Calamity * Terence as Byron Basset * Bertie as Little Beeper * Gremlin as Barky Marky * Bulstrode as Ruffee * Mavis as Elmyra Duff * Diesel as Montana Max * Whiff as Dizzy Devil * Diesel 10 as Arnold * Oliver as Gogo Dodo * Stepney as Vinnie the Deer Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy * Henry as Ed * Arthur as Edd (Double D) * Thomas as Eddy * Emily as Nazz * Donald/Douglas as Rolf * Elizabeth as Sarah * James as Kevin * Stepney as Jimmy * Billy as Johnny 2x4 * Whiff as Plank * Daisy as Lee Kanker * Mavis as Marie Kanker * Molly as May Kanker * Diesel as Eddy's Brother Thomas/The Simpsons * Thomas as Homer * Emily as Marge * Percy as Bart * Rosie as Lisa * Hiro as Grampa Abe * Murdoch as Ned Flanders * Scruff as Apu * and more Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9